Ehmagawd, Enemies?
by emmysaur
Summary: Everyone assumes the daughters of the Pretty Committee would be best friends for life. But that's just an assumption.
1. prelude

So I know some of you are still waiting for the newest chapter of The Clique A Rewrite and Seven Deadly Sins. I'm going to try and write the next chapter of AR in the next few days. However SDS I'm having trouble with. Anyways, I was just sitting around on my lazy butt, when I got hit with this idea for a story.

See, everybody writes about the PC's children. And how they are BFF's for life!

What would happen if they were worst enemies?

And that led me here.

Here's my ramblings, pairings and a short description of each character. They were put together quickly and may seem a bit spaced out, but I hope they give you a good description of each character.

Also, there is one main pairing of girl x girl. If this offends you, PLEASE DO NOT READ ANY FARTHER.

* * *

PAIRINGS:

Massie x Josh

Alicia x Griffin

Claire x Derrick

Kristen x Blair

Dylan x Connor

Pairings that you will probably never see but their kids might be mentioned:

Chris Abeley x Skye

Layne x Dempsey

Meena x Heather

Cam x Nicole

Kemp and Hurley aren't in this story, for they are both perverts and extremely hard to write about.

* * *

**Ollie Block-Hotz**

Crown Queen's alpha. Has Massie's eyes, and Josh's brown hair. Massie's tan skin and Josh's red lips and thick eyelashes.

* * *

**Laurie Hastings**

Named after Laurie Strode in the scariest horror flick of all time, Halloween. Has Griffin's body (very skinny) but Alicia's boobs, a black pixie cut, pale skin, and large sparkly green eyes. Wears dark blue skinny jeans with shiny pyramid belts and Graphic T's. loves to skate. Alpha of the Sexay Sk8rs.

* * *

**Tiffany Lyons-Harrington**

Has Claire's Tiffany box eyes, and Derrick's blonde hair. Got it choppy layered and has the bottom layer brown and top layer platinum blonde. Loves soccer. Is captain of the OCD Sirens (yeah, it's still around) Alpha of the Gorgeous Gang

* * *

**Brooklyn** Gregory (parents not married)

Everyone calls her Brooke. Result of Kristen's one night stand in New York with some random guy. Has such dark blue eyes they almost look purple. Jet black hair with a purple streak. Blunt bangs. Alpha of the Alpha Attitude.

* * *

**Abby Marvil-Foley**

Daughter of the two most famous people ever. Mother run's talk show, Dylan is Dishing! and Connor Foley, voted the number one hottest man of 2038. Is now an actual smoker. Abby also smokes, but only when extremely nervous. Is alpha of the CC, nobody knows what it stands for. Grandmother got married to Mr. Myner, but Mom refused to change her last name.

* * *

I'll be writing the next chapter as soon as I can.

Please rate and review so I know if I should continue or not.


	2. chapter one

Wee first chapter! By the way, September 10, 2038 is actually on a Friday. I checked. Now that's dedication!

No review time because there was no reviews ;-;

Lol. But that's okay, I don't expect people to review in like twenty two minutes.

(Edited version: UUUUUUUUGHHHHHHHHH I'M A MORON. MASSIE IS MARRIED TO JOSH, ALICIA IS MARRIED TO GRIFFIN. Dx This chapter is dedicated to _Lolgirl_, who caught my mistake.

**I'M A MORON**.)

* * *

**Friday, September 10, 2038**

**4:30 P.M.**

"Are you sure, Massie?"

The brunette nodded her head, then giggled. "Yeah," she stated. The phone slipped from her grip and she scrambled to catch it before it's precious jewels could scratch on the floor.

"-positive?"

"Sorry, what was that?"

Dylan Marvil sighed. "I said, are you positive, Massie? I don't want you to have to prepare so much food for us."

"Yeah," Alicia Hastings agreed.

"It's no problem, guys."

The sound of something crinkling away made Massie's eyebrows go up.

"Sorry, guys," Kristen Gregory apologized. "I was making dinner for B and I but I guess I won't need too." The four girls giggled and Massie smiled.

"Hey, wait," Alicia paused. "Where's Claire?"

"She had a meeting with her agent today," Dylan explained.

"Yeah," Massie confirmed. "I talked to her last night, she'll be here a little late but she'll be here."

"This'll be so much fun!" Kristen squealed.

"Just like Friday night sleepovers!" Alicia

Dylan laughed. "I can't wait to see you guys again! I feel like it's been so long."

Massie snickered. "Dylan, it's been like a month. And we've talked every Saturday."

"Too long, sista. Too long!"

They all clutched their stomachs with laughter and tears ran down their faces.

"Okay, I have to get ready now, if you guys are gonna be here in two hours. Remember, black tie," Massie stated.

"Yeah, we gotta get ready too!"

"See ya soon! Mwah!"

"Mwah!"

"Mwah!"

"and Mwah!"

Massie snapped the phone shut with a burst of laughter.

Done, done, and done ring any bells?

* * *

"Twelve other people, Mrs. Block?"

"Yes, and please. Call me Massie," she instructed.

"Yes, Mrs. Block."

"Bren…" she warned.

"Sorry Mrs… Sorry Massie."

"It's okay."

Massie smiled at her new maid. The girl was so young, only in her twenties, but she needed money for her family and it wasn't easy to get a job when you've dropped out of high school. So Massie was paying her triple for only part-time (there was another full time housekeeper) and gave her weekends off.

The front door slammed.

"Oh, that must be your husband!" Bren squealed.

"Yes, it must be."

Bren smiled and backed into the kitchen, giving them some privacy.

"Lucy! I'm hoo-me!"

"Who is this Lucy?" Massie demanded, eyes slit, _click_ing her way into the entryway. "Are you cheating on me?!"

Josh backed up in surprise.

Massie launched herself at him, clutching his neck in a giant hug.

"Kidding! Now c'mon, we've got to get ready for dinner!"

Josh stopped laughing, puzzled.

"I invited the girls and their families over!" He froze. "C'mon, don't be like that. We haven't seen each other in what feels like so long. It's black tie, so hurry up and get ready!"

He shook his head slowly, stomping up the polished staircase like a grounded child.

"Josh!"

He smiled and raced up the rest of the steps, black hair gleaming in the bright sun. She couldn't help but laugh at his antics and followed him up the stairs, more slow than he started but less fast then he ended.

* * *

Review please! Hate it? Love it? Disgusts you? Notice an error in spelling/names? Want to talk about the pairings? Review please!


	3. chapter two

Reviews are next chapter because my keyboard hates me and keeps making the page refresh/go back when I don't want it too, ;-;

* * *

**Friday, September 10, 2038**

**5:30 P.M.**

**New Block Estate**

"But mah-ommm!"

"No buts. They are bringing their daughters along with them."

"So?"

"So," Massie folded her arms. "I'm sure you know them."

"And we can talk about what? Math?"

The brunette was suddenly transported back in time (in her head) when she remembered she'd said something almost exactly identical to Kendra when Claire was arriving. How things had changed.

"No, but maybe you'll be able to be best friends!"

Ollie Block-Hotz rolled her eyes at her mother.

"Ugh, yeah right! Besides, I was going to hang out with the Crown Queen's tonight! We were going to go see this new movie that Hadley Durk is in!"

Massie frowned. "Well, maybe you can go see it with them tomorrow."

"Too-morrow we have spa appointments! Sheesh, mom," Ollie rolled her eyes again.

"Go get ready."

"But I'm already dressed!" The younger brunette fingered her light blue long-on-purpose men's dress-shirt-as-a-dress.

"Yes, but this is black tie. Go put on that adorable cream eyelet dress I bought from Gucci the other day. And wear the cream heels with the little black bow I bought with it."

"And accessories?" she deadpanned.

"Up to you!"

Massie smiled like this was a great priveledge but Ollie knew she was kidding.

"Okay, okay, I'm going!"

**Friday, September 10, 2038**

**5:30 P.M.**

**Harrington Household**

"Can I stay home, Mom?" Tiffany pleaded.

"No."

The platinum blonde bowed her head and pretended to cry.

"Stop being so dramatic," Derrick Harrington muttered from the table. "I have to go, too."

Claire shot him a _shut-up-now _glare and stared at Tiffany until she brought her head back up.

"Go change."

"Why?"

"Because," Claire sounded tired, "it's black tie. And you need to look cute."

Tiffany's tiffany-box eyes filled with tears, real tears.

"Oh no! I meant, you need to look more cute than you normally do. Which is amazing, because I don't think you can look any cuter."

Tiffany perked up at this.

"But you still need to change."

Shoulders slumped forward once again, the Lyons-Harrington child stomped to her room on the first floor.

Scanning her selection of black-tie-only dresses, she collapsed on the bed in despair.

"Oh God," she whispered. "What am I going to wear?"

Claire came barreling through the door.

"Wear your puffy sky-blue dress, and your silver heels. And then your Tiffany dog-tag necklace and Tiffany lollipop charm bracelet. Don't forget a blue headband!"

She closed her eyes tight, envisioning the outfit.

"It's perfect! Thanks, Mom!"

Her eyes glinted with newfound happiness as she skipped to her walk in closet, grapping the beautiful shimmery dress.

**Friday, September 10, 2038**

**5:30 P.M.**

**Hasting's Humble Abode**

"You're going!"

"I don't WANT to!" Laurie snapped.

Alicia threw her hands up in defeat.

"Besides, they are YOUR friends. Why do I have to go?"

"Because," Alicia enunciated carefully, "they are my friends, like you said, and they haven't met you. The rest of them are bringing their daughters!"

"I bet their daughters are the kind of girls that laugh at 'different' people, like me! Am I right?"

Alicia sighed. "I don't know. I'm sure they are very nice, just like their mothers. Go change, please."

"Fine!"

Laurie folded her arms over her Alicia-boobs and pouted up the stairs, skinny body hunched over.

"Don't," Alicia warned. "Sl-" Laurie slammed the door. "-am," she finished with a sigh.

Laurie flung her walk-in-closet door opened and smacked the light switch. It illuminated the black walls, with the silver sparkles in the paint glittering. A disco ball hung from the ceiling, spinning light around. She grinned.

Tripping over several purses and shoes, she reached the dress isle. Only a few hung, but they were the same color. So what did it matter?

You obviously don't know Laurie.

She gathered them up in her arms and tripped back through the cluttered walkway, dumping them on her gray bed. Laurie leaned back and tapped her chin, debating.

A plain strapless dress, thigh length.

A halter-dress with a green bow on it to match her eyes. A slit ran up the side and touched her hip. It was backless.

A calve-length black dress. The chest area was like a giant v-neck, stopping where it reached her belly button.

She debating over the last few choices, deciding against them.

It was either the plain black dress (better safe than sorry!), the halter with the green bow or the calve dress. It sort of poofed out in the middle so she could always cinch it with a green belt.

Laurie was tossing the plain one aside when her door banged open.

"OH MY GOD!" she screamed.

"Wear the bow one," Alicia commanded.

She rolled her eyes when Alicia charged into her closet, tossing out a pair of black heels with white tips and a faux-zebra purse with a giant green L stamped on it.

As much as Laurie hated when her mom picked her outfits out, she had to admit Alicia had good style.

"We're leaving in fifteen, please get ready."

Alicia left the door open when she left and Laurie slammed it shut.

Stepping over the mess, she paused at her vanity.

Pucking her lips, she set to work on her hair and face.

**Friday, September 10, 2038**

**5:38 P.M.**

**Marvil-Folley Land**

"What do I get?"

"What?"

"Don't act so shocked, mom. What do I get if I go with you?"

"You're trying to…" Dylan paused in a fit of frustration. "You want a bribe?!" she finished.

"Yeah, I mean, I don't want to go, but if you give me something I'll go."

"I'm not going to bribe my own daughter to take her to a dinner with people who are practically family!"

"Then I'm not going," Abby said calmly.

"Like hell you aren't going!" Dylan tried to calm herself. "You're going."

"No, I don't think I am."

"How dare you talk to me like that! You're going."

Abby smirked. "No, mom, I don't think I am."

Dylan frowned. "YOU." she jabbed a finger. "ARE." she began to push her daughter towards her bedroom. "GOING." she opened the door. "TO." Abby stepped in. "DINNER!" Dylan finished with an "UGH!" and slammed the door.

"Get ready, we're leaving in twenty minutes."

**Friday, September 10, 2038**

**5:45 P.M.**

**Gregory Penthouse**

"Okay, mom," Brooklyn whispered.

"So you'll go?"

"I don't want too, but I will," the dark-blue-eyed girl muttered. She was always quiet at home, so Kristen didn't worry. "Who're the girls that you said will be there?"

"We'll, I'm not sure actually. I know they go to OCD, but unfortunately I only know their last names."

Brooklyn nodded. She wouldn't recognize the names even if her mom said them.

"Go get ready now, please," Kristen added. "We leave in fifteen minutes."

Brooklyn nodded again and tiptoed to her room, passing Blair on the couch.

"Will you wake Blair to go?" she asked, speaking slightly louder.

"Yes, I'll wake her now."

Kristen crossed the room to her girlfriend, and Brooklyn continued to her room. Shutting the door carefully, her eyes were immediately drawn to the Brooklyn wall mural on the windowed wall. Staring out the window, she watched the cars zoom by and the pedestrians attempt (and fail) to cross the street without a red light.

Sighing, she turned from the window and slid open her closet door.

She wasn't depressed, she just didn't like to talk at home.

Get her with her friends, however, and the decibel level is almost shattering.

She unhung her dress, sliding it over her slender body.

It's electric-blue color brought out her pale skin, making it look glittery. The zebra stripes gave the appearance of curves, which was a total fake. Nobody that skinny could have curves.

The purple streak in her hair was twisted into hiding in an elegant bun. Brooklyn placed a glittery barrette in the middle of her head, adjusting it slightly. With another sigh, she picked up a white purse and a pair of white flats.

Ready as ever.

* * *

THIS IS THE THIRD TIME I HAVE WRITTEN THIS LITTLE ENDING BIT /

Okay. I wanted to establish that a) Ollie is like Massie was. b) Tiffany is a little overdramatic. 4) Abby is spoiled. c) Brooklyn is quiet at home, but not at school. Why? 85) Laurie is 'different'

OKAY I'M PRESSING SAVE NOW BEFORE I LOSE THIS ALL AGAIN D:

PLEASE REVIEW.


	4. chapter three

Review time! If I miss your review I apologize, I'll do it next chapter (:

**Lolgirl**: You totally saved my butt. Thank you! You. Rock.

**BlondeMysteryChick**: OMG HAY I KNOW U! Lol. Thanks for reviewing! This chapter is for you, (:

**RoyalDarlingx**: Thanks! I was afraid that some people wouldn't like it.

**Nacialuvssoccer**: A mix of both. I tried to do ones that normally people wouldn't think of. And I didn't want one that was like, Massie x Derrick and Cam x Claire. Too predictable. Thus, Claire x Derrick and Massie x Josh it was! I didn't want the PC to end up with the guys they crushed on in high school, ya know? Too predictable. And I like things to be unpredictable!

**Princessbabi6**: Thanks! (:

**BlondeMysteryChick**: Yeah, I know. It's sort of important for the story, though.

* * *

**Friday, September 10, 2038**

**6:25 P.M.**

**New Block Estate**

**Driveway**

Tiffany stared out the window of their white Lexus, and gasped.

"Whoa! It's so big!"

Claire smiled and Derrick chuckled at his daughter. "While Massie may have gotten nicer… hey! Don't punch me!" he rubbed his arm, "some things never change. Take for example, the size of the house. I think it's like the exact same as her house when she was growing up."

"Naw," Claire shook her head. "Looks the same on the outside but the layout inside is totally different."

Derrick shook his head and Tiffany's eyes widened when she saw the other cars.

"We're late!"

"Yeah, I know," Claire lowered her eyes. "I didn't know that I'd be getting home from meeting with my agent earlier and I didn't want to make it look like I lied, so we showed up a little late. Not by much, only by five minutes."

"Oh,"

Claire nodded and Derrick craned his neck to the passanger side to make sure he wasn't going to scrape the green Hummer next to him.

"Keep going," Claire told him. The blonde then turned back to the car. "And Tiffany, listen. No texting your friends at dinner. This is supposed to be a nice get together, so no trying to escape."

"Okay, but I wasn't going to anyways," she lied. The Gorgeous Gang had requested that she kept them updated on all the goings through dinner.

**TIFFANY**: sorry guys! cnt txt during din. mom will hve my head.

**JECIKA**: aww! fine, but tell us everything afterwards.

**ALLY**: yeah! u gotta keep us updated, grlie!

**TIFFANY**: k! where's dane?

**ALLY**: i dunno.

**JECIKA**: she got her fone tkn away cauz she was tlkn back 2 her mom.

**TIFFANY**: lmao! tlk 2 u soon!

**ALLY**: byeee!

**JECIKA**: luv u!

**TIFFANY**: mwah!

Tiffany slid her silver enV2 back into her purse, and quickly checked on her hair. It was braided back and a thick headband rested on top, a silver rose attached. To be honest, the silver rose was a brooch. Brooches were so out, but as long as Tiffany had one that matched, she might as well use it. Right?

"You look absolutely cute, Tiffany."

"Thanks, dad."

The three stepped out of the car and walked to the front door.

"Wanna do it?" Derrick joked, nudging Tiffany. She gulped.

"No, you can."

He leaned on it and the sound of a doorbell repeated through out the house.

"Derrick!" Claire smacked his arm.

"Ouch!" he whined.

"I'll get it!" Massie called, waving off Bren.

She opened the door to see the Lyons-Harringtons. Squealing, she gave Claire a huge hug.

"It's so nice to see you!"

"Give me a little space and I could see you, too!" Claire giggled into Massie's ear.

"Oops!"

Massie stepped back and admired Claire's outfit. She was wearing a gold number by Gucci. It was cinched around the waist with a white belt. "You look absolutely amazing," she breathed.

"You, too!" Claire cried, giving Massie another hug.

Her brown hair was cut into a bob. She was wearing a purple cocktail dress (like Derrick said, some things never change!) and purple heels.

"And Derrick Harrington," Massie eyed him.

He nodded.

"I assume that was you leaning on the doorbell?"

Her eyes sparkled with laughter and he shook his butt for old times sake.

"Hell yeah!"

She burst out laughing and dragged them in, letting the door shut.

"And this is Tiffany? I've heard loads about you,"

Tiffany turned red and stared accusingly at her mother.

"What?" Claire shrugged. "A mother's got the right to brag!"

"That she does," Massie smiled. "I need to brag about mine. Ollie! Come here and greet our guests, please!"

The sound of heels on wood drifted towards them and Massie smiled.

"So, this is your gorgeous daughter?" Claire asked once Ollie joined their circle.

Tiffany's mouth dropped in surprise.

"You!" she mouthed so their parents wouldn't notice.

"What are YOU doing here?!" Ollie angry-whispered back in disgust.

Look's like the drama is just getting started!

"Massie, who's there?" Alicia asked, stepping into the entry way. "CLAIRE!" she screamed, running towards her to give the blonde a giant bear hug.

"Alicia!" Claire cried, hugging her back.

"Claire?" Dylan and Kristen echoed, peeking into the grand hallway. "Claire!" they chorused, bouncing towards her.

The five girls met in a giant group hug.

Tiffany stepped over towards Ollie, ready to fire back a retort when three heads looked in from different sections of the hallway. Their eyes seemed surprised as they noticed the newcomer. They stepped in at urging from their mothers.

Ollie rolled her eyes.

Brooklyn bit her nails.

Tiffany crossed her arms.

Abby put her hands on her hips.

Laurie 'ugh'ed!

"C'mon, we'll go sit and catch up," Massie scooted them forward.

The five teens stood there, glaring each other down. Once the parents were out of earshot, Ollie erupted.

"What are you freaks doing at my house?" Obviously she hadn't been given the chance to speak to them alone before, and Ollie was now taking that chance.

"Your house?" Laurie stuttered.

"Yeah, my house!"

"Dylan's my mom," Abby noted.

"Claire's mine!" Tiffany piped up.

"Um, Kristen and Blair are mine," Brooklyn whispered.

"Alicia is mine," Laurie folded her arms over her chest, which spoke for itself.

"And Massie's mine," Ollie sounded shocked.

The five girls stood there warily, not sure what to say next.

"Well, girls," Abby nodded. "Look's like we'll be seeing more of each other now."

"Oh no!" Ollie groaned.

"You're kidding, right?" Tiffany pleaded.

"You serious?!" Laurie asked.

Brooklyn said nothing.

"Um, course I am! Our parents are best friends for life," she paused.

"And we're worst enemies," Brooklyn finished with a whisper.

"Ahh hell!" Ollie stomped up the stairs.


	5. chapter four

Thank you everyone who is a reviewer and a reader! I love you, haha. Sorry for such the long wait- I'm so busy! School starts in a while (EEEEEEEEEEEEEK! ONE WEEK FROM TOMORROW!) and I'm totally nervous! I know some upperclassmen from soccer (which btw, is everyday) so yeah. And my dad's making me run three miles a day! So yeah, I'm a little busy. I'll try and update later today (because I know you all will be DYING for the next chapter after you read this!)

**BlondeMysteryChick**: You're welcome, (: and yay! That's exactly what I was going for, haha.

**maplexsyrup**: Yupp! So there's sort of a ruling five clique. And depending on who you follow, it'll make or break you, haha. And oops! You're right, thanks for catching that. Sometimes I'm great at remembering stuff, sometimes not, haha!

**Lolgirl**: Uppppppppdating! Haha. And Blair is just some random person I made up to date Kristen, hehe. I didn't really want to turn someone else from the books lesbian (like Kori or Strawberry) so I just made up some random person! (: Randomnoticty is AWESOME. lol.

* * *

**Friday, September 10, 2038**

**7:00 P.M.**

**New Block Estate**

**Dining Room**

Brooklyn raised her knife and sliced her chicken. The seasoning sauce rolled down the cut and onto her plate. Without thinking, she swiped a finger through it and raised it to her lips.

"Ew!"

Brooklyn ducked her head in embarrassment.

Ollie was sitting at the head of the table, glaring at them. When she noticed Brooklyn with her head down she rolled her eyes. "So. Gross."

"Oh, shut up!" Laurie shot back. "Not even you could have perfect table manners."

Brooklyn smiled at the skater.

"And don't think I'm standing up for you, mute."

The smile disappeared with a scowl.

Ollie crossed her arms and turned up her nose. "Actually, yes, I could have perfect table manners. Because my DAD taught me right."

Brooklyn's eyes filled with tears and she pushed back her chair.

Abby leaned forward. "Low blow, Hotz. Low blow."

"Oh, whatever, slut."

"Shut up!" Brooklyn whispered.

"Sorry, what was that, mute?"

"I said, SHUT. UP."

With that the Gregory girl pushed her chair back even farther and ran to the bathroom. The parents took no notice.

"Whoa. She actually talked back!" Tiffany sounded shocked.

"Least she isn't spineless," Abby frowned at her.

Tiffany's eyes teared up. "I'm not spineless!"

Laurie choked back laughter. "Tell that to your voice."

It _was_ true, Tiffany's voice was wobbling all over the place.

"I just don't like confrontation, okay?"

"Spineless!" Ollie sung-sang.

"You… you shut up you little…"

"No retort? Ah, how cute!"

Tiffany lifted her chilled water and chucked it over Ollie's legs.

"_Don't_ call me spineless," she hissed at Abby and Laurie.

They blushed and stared at their plates.

"Ehmagawd!" Ollie screeched. "You ruined my dress."

Laurie peered over and saw one drop of water on the cream coloring, and burst out laughing.

"She got most of the water on your legs, moron. Your skirt is fine."

Ollie _humph_-ed and leaned back in her chair. "I'm full," she announced, pushing the plate away.

"You can really pack it in," Tiffany noted.

"Yeah, are you bulimic?" Laurie giggled.

"No!"

"There's no way you could stay that skinny and eat that much," Abby noted. Laurie nodded in agreement.

"Yeah? Well maybe you should be saying that to someone else!" Ollie pointedly glared at Laurie, who looked confused.

Brooklyn still hadn't come back yet.

"Whaddya mean?"

"All I mean is that you haven't eaten like, anything, and you're seriously skinny. Now that's an eating disorder."

Laurie shook her head. "I just ate."

"When?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it was a ghost eating all those appetizers," she rolled her eyes.

"Well, with your skin that pale you LOOK like a ghost!"

"Thanks," Laurie beamed.

Across the table, the parents were talking louder and louder with every glass of wine they had.

"They seem to be getting along great," Griffin noted.

"Yeah. Where did Brooklyn go, though?" Kristen turned to Blair and shrugged.

"Maybe to the bathroom? I saw her head in that direction a little bit ago," Massie observed.

Josh nodded. "Yeah, she was. She was moving pretty fast too," he chuckled in amusement.

A grape hit him on the side of the head, courtesy of Alicia.

"Be nice," she laughed.

The rest of the parents soon joined in, ignoring the rest of the argument.

"-compliment," Ollie folded her arms, flicking her eyes up and down, "whore." She finished.

Laurie's face reddened. "What makes you say that?"

"Only whores would get plastic surgery at FOURTEEN,"

"These are real!" Laurie cried, pushing her chair back.

She strode up to Alicia. "Mom," she whispered, "can we leave? I'm not feeling well."

Alicia turned towards Griffin. He nodded.

"Sure, honey. Wait for us out in the hall, please."

Laurie nodded and walked around the table, head down.

"Massie!" she turned to Griffin. "We have to leave, Laurie has a stomach ache."

"Oh," she frowned.

"Tell her that I hope she gets better, please. Would you like to take dessert home with you?"

"No, that's okay," Alicia grinned. "I have to watch my figure!"

Kristen smacked her on the butt and Blair looked down at her plate.

Alicia laughed and pulled Griffin out of the dining room. "Bye, guys!"

Kristen kissed Blair on the cheek lightly. "We should head home too, Brooklyn has a game tomorrow."

Her girlfriend nodded and Kristen stood.

"Mass, we have to go as well. Dinner was amazing, and the company even better! Brooklyn has an early game tomorrow for the basketball team."

Massie nodded. "Yeah, I understand. Just like you with the sports, Kristen! Always dedicated. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

Kristen nodded and threw her arms around Massie. "Talk to ya soon, doll!" she joked. "Byeee, everyone!"

They all chorused their goodbyes and Kristen turned into the hall. Blair knocked on the nearest bathroom and Brooklyn peeked out.

"We're leaving," she stated.

The so-black-hair-it-can't-be-real girl nodded, and together the three girls walked out the main door.

It was just Tiffany, Ollie and Abby left.

"Dylan, isn't your show on tomorrow early?"

"Yeah," the redhead nodded. "But I stay up late anyways, I'm used to it. I sleep like a sack."

Derrick snickered. "How can a sack sleep?"

Claire rolled her eyes.

Connor reached over and punched Derrick in the arm lightly. "Hey, be nice to my girl."

The boys burst out laughing while the girls shared a three way eye roll.

Bren and Bronislava entered the elegant dining room and whisked away the plates, replacing them with dessert.

"Mhm!" Claire giggled. "Chocolate cake! You know my weakness, Mass."

Connor and Dylan laughed. "Isn't your weakness gummies, Claire?" the man remarked.

Claire burst out in full-blown giggles. "It used to be, until Derrick here got me addicted to chocolate. It was a nice change from sours." She picked up a piece of cake and stuffed it in his mouth, smiling.

He ran his finger through the icing and wiped it on her cheek. "Ya missed a spot!"

Massie smiled. Genuinely. A long time ago it would have bothered her that Claire and Derrick were together- after all, he was her first boyfriend. But that was a long time ago, and everyone ended up with who they were destined to be with.

Josh kissed her on the mouth, poking a cherry into her lips.

"Josh!"

He chuckled and shrugged.

Tiffany huffed and scooted the chair in.

"Why is everyone leaving?"

Ollie shot an 'OMG-is-she-stupid?!' glance at Abby before realizing that she hated the redhead.

Abby flipped her hair. "Whatevs. This is so stupid."

She reached into her purse and fumbled about, finally pulling out a pack of Camels.

"EW!" Tiffany cried. Her scream brought attention to the parents.

"Abby!" Dylan snapped, tapping the table. "no smoking!"

Abby sighed and dropped the pack back into her purse, leaning forward on her elbows.

Dylan glared accusingly at Connor. "It's all your fault, you know."

"My fault?"

"Yes, it's your fault that Abby smokes! You got her into it."

"I'm trying to quit!"

"You obviously aren't trying hard enough!"

Derrick, Massie, Claire and Josh shifted around uncomfortably in their seats, trying to ignore the inevitable fight.

"I swear I'm trying, Dyl!"

"I don't believe you."

"Honey," he coaxed.

"Don't 'honey' me!" she snapped, grabbing her purse. "Mass, it was great seeing you again," she squealed and gave the brunette a hug. "We should be going though, Connor and I," she coughed, "have some things to talk about. Don't we, 'baby'?"

He got up with a shrug.

"See you dudes later." he nodded at the men. "Abby!" his daughter looked up, eyes blank. "We're leav-" before he could finish, she had jumped up from the table and was standing next to her mom.

"Let's go, Connor," Dylan stated, pointedly not looking at him.

With a shrug and a glare from Abby he left.

"Well, Claire, Derrick," Massie smiled, "looks like it's just us left. Would you three like to stay the night? We have an extra guest room, however Tiffany would have to room with Ollie."

"That'd be perfect!" Claire squealed. "Derry has to drive me to the doctor, and it'd be nice to not have to drive as far."

Massie looked confused. "Doctor? You aren't sick, are you? Because I love you and all, Claire, but I swear, if you got me sick I will personally shove a spoon up your-"

"No, no," she laughed. "We're just checking on something."

Derrick's eyes flickered to her stomach and Massie squealed.

"Oh my god! Congradulations!"

"Sshhhh!" Claire hissed. "It's not a for sure thing. We just want to check. And I didn't want to get everyone's hopes up at dinner, so…"

"Is that why you didn't have any wine?" Josh mused.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you noticed."

"Wait- I saw you!" Massie interrupted. "You refilled your wine glass!"

"Well, I didn't want everyone getting suspicious. So Derrick and I would switch wine glasses, he'd drink his, we'd switch, I'd fill his, he'd drink mine, we'd switch, on and on."

Derrick nodded and shifted in his seat. "It's tru-hic-ue."

Massie and Josh glanced at each other and busted out laughing.

"Yeah, um, if you weren't staying the night before, you definitely would be now! I'll have Bren get some coffee for him."

"Okay, let me go tell the news to Tiffany."

Claire stood and walked over slowly to the other end of the table. Ollie looked murderous, but shut up when she saw an adult walking towards them.

"And so then I said, Ohmygod, your shoes are so not real!" Ollie faughed. "It's that hilarious?"

She nudged Tiffany in a not-so-subtle way, who then figgled.

"Tiffany!" Claire grinned. "Great news!"

"What?!" she screamed.

"We're staying here for the night!"

Ollie widened her eyes.

"Ahhh hell times two!"

* * *

Please review! Oh, and, once again... I need people for my story! I already have Tiffany (I think it was) clique all sorted out, but seriously! One group is NOT enough. Please! Tell your friends! I get some people who read, and who sign up for alerts, but don't review! I'm really hoping to get people to review.

Please fill this chart out in your review, (:

_Name:_

_Age: (Fourteen years, mandatory, unless they skipped a grade)  
_

_School Year: (8th Grade mandatory)  
_

_Date of Birth: (can range from January 1st-September 1st, 1995)  
_

_Hobbies:_

_Boyfriend/Crush (with description of them as well!):_

_Sport?:_

_Original Hometown?: (Can be Westchester, New York or another place)_

_Phsycical Description?:_

_Are They Smart? If So, How Smart? If Not, How Unsmart?:_

_How They Act:_

_Anything Else You Think I Should Know:_

Thank you for reading and reviewing! Hint, hint. I need at least 16-20 girls. SO I NEED THAT MANY REVIEWS THIS CHAPTER. Please tell your friends, even advertise it in your own chapter. I will seriously do the same for you! (:

And if you have a story you'd like me to read, please let me know! I read stories twentyfour-sev and it'd be awesome to read some of my own readers stories! (:


	6. chapter five

First off I want to say THANK YOU to everyone who submitted a character! Thank you, (: It really means a lot to me. Also, I may have skipped over some reviews if you just submitted a character. Thank you for reviewing! I love you, I just can't write out "thank you for reviewing" twenty times, xD It sort of loses it's meaning, and doesn't sound at ALL thankful, even though I totally am!

_**Review ****Time!**_

**BlondeMysteryChic**: I love them too! And you're welcome. Annndd sure! (:

**Broadwayaddict17**: Thanks for reviewing! It means a lot. And thanks! I tried to go with originality for this story. I'm glad people like it!

**carefree34**: Whoa! I hadn't thought about that, but GOOD idea!

**Lolgirl**: Nope! Wasn't making fun, (: Also YAY! Two characters! (:!

**monkeymanda22**: HEY! Twenty two is my lucky number! You stealer! Lol jk. And sort of. (: Thank you for submitting two characters!

**Brooke6404**: Hey! I checked out your oneshot! I read a lot of stories, and I THINK I reviewed yours. I can't remember. There was one story where I tried to review and everytime the little review box came up it wouldn't load. I loved it though! Was amazing! (:

**wildazkoda**: THANK YOU! I love you! (:

**BEEcausexoxo**: Yeah, I was acting for characters to be in the Clique's group. And thanks! Like I said to another reviewer, I tried to go for originality for this story. (: Thank you for submitting a character!  
P.S.: I LOVE YOU!

**Bailz**: Love the name! Here's an update just for you! And I'll get back to you on that one, hehe. I got a lot of characters, but if I need any more I will TOTALLY update you on that, (:!

* * *

**Friday, September 10, 2038**

**10:03 P.M.**

**New Block Estate**

**Ollie's Room**

The sound of clicking filled Ollie Block's ears.

"Would you stop texting?" the brunette threw a pillow at the blonde.

"Eek!"

Tiffany rolled to the side and the pillow ended up only hitting the side of her ribs, instead of where it was originally intended- her head.

"Ugh, I can't believe I missed!"

Ollie flopped on the bed, squeezing the excess water out of her hair (onto Tiffany's sleeping bag, of course.)

She wiped it off absentmindedly. "Can I shower, now?"

Ollie shrugged. "Like I care."

O-M-G.

Was she actually acting - gulp - civil? The apocalypse is coming, everyone, and Ollie's the cause.

Tiffany smiled and stood. "Thanks, um…"

"Towels are hanging in there," Ollie stated, rolling the cap of olive green polish off.

"Thanks, um, but… I kind of need pajamas?" she stated, more of a question.

Ollie rolled her neck muscle. "Sure, um, right in there."

Tiffany turned the diamond (was that a _real_ diamond?!) knob and pulled the door.

"Whoa," she gasped involuntarily.

"Yeah, yeah," Ollie shrugged, "whatever."

Tiffany widened her eyes. "Um, so which pair should I borrow?"

"I don't care. You can keep it too, if you want."

Tiffany grinned and raced towards the back of the walk-in closet. Seconds later she emerged with a pair of gray Victoria Secret sweat pants and a blue nightie that matched her eyes.

"Thanks so much," she gushed.

"Whatever, go shower."

Tiffany's smile faded at Ollie's frankness and she shuffled toward the bathroom door. Once the shower started Ollie dove for Tiffany's silver enV, scrolling to her texts.

**TIFFANY**: gyz!

**JECIKA**: here, T!

**ALLY**: preznt!

**DANE**: stln fone!

**TIFFANY**: lmao!

**JECIKA**: D! ur gunna get in trble!

**DANE**: trble's my middle name!

**ALLY**: whts going on, T?

**TIFFANY**: guess where i am!

**DANE**: um i dunno.

**JECIKA**: ollies?

**DANE**: wtf?! y r u at ollies?

**ALLY**: lng story, D. anywyz, ddnt dnnr nd ages ago?

**TIFFANY**: i hv 2 spnd da night here!

**DANE**: whut?!

**TIFFANY**: yah!

**JECIKA**: omg!

**ALLY**: why?!

**TIFFANY**: dad got drunk & masse invited us 2 stay.

**JECIKA**: oh, ok.

**TIFFANY**: yah, and…

**DANE**: &?

**ALLY**: T?

**TIFFANY**: g2g! ollies back!

**TIFFANY HAS SIGNED OUT OF GROUP CHAT.**

"Weird," Ollie whispered to herself. "She didn't diss me or anything! She sounded like she was about too, maybe, but then I attacked her with the pillow so she dropped the phone."

It was weird to not have been insulted. She'd made fun of Tiffany all night, but yet Tiffany hadn't dissed her when she'd gotten the chance. It was… odd.

Or, it just showed that Tiffany really was a spineless weakling who couldn't diss someone unless it was to their face.

In that case, Ollie would… well Ollie wasn't sure what she would do. Yet.

The water stopped and Ollie froze. The sound of the shower door being pulled open made her eyes widen and she prepared for the inevitable Tiffany-opening-the-door-and-seeing-Ollie-with-her-phone-then-making-her-life-a-living-hell but… It never came. The sound of laughing reached her ears instead, and Ollie pressed her ear to the door, dropping the phone onto Tiffany's pillow.

"Hahaha! 'I love Jacob Zador'? And, hahaha! 'Ollie Block + Jacob Zador luv!' This is KILLER." (**a/n, THANK YOU CELA FOR CATCHING THIS!**)

Ollie's shirt quickly became soaked under the sleeves.

Oh.

My.

God.

SHE'D FORGOTTEN SHE'D WRITTEN THAT ON THE MIRROR.

AND NOW THAT IT WAS COVERED WITH STEAM…

TIFFANY COULD SEE IT.

Oh.

My.

God.

She was SO dead!

Ollie quickly backed up and laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling, willing herself not to cry.

The door creaked open, and Tiffany peaked out. The lacy blue nightie showed off boobs even she didn't know she had, and the gray sweats rested on her legs in just the right way. Her hair was wrapped up in an olive green towel, and her toes were painted a glittery silver.

"Hey, um, Ollie?"

"What, bitch?" she snapped.

Taken back by Ollie's tone, that just half an hour before had been almost kind, Tiffany paused.

"Um, well, I just wanted you to know, I won't tell anyone."

"Tell anyone what?" Ollie asked, figuring dumb was the best way to go.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about," Tiffany laughed. Ollie let go a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"Thanks,"

"But just do you know," Tiffany said, eyes hardening, "you keep off my back, got it? You don't have to respect me, like me, or talk to me, but you lay off. And my girls. We haven't done anything to you."

Ollie pointed her noise towards the ceiling. "Why should I?"

Tiffany reached for her phone and Ollie's body broke out in goose bumps.

Did she know? Was she pissed?

But Tiffany clicked a few buttons and shoved the phone in Ollie's face. "That's why."

She was in text messager, and after scanning the first few nonsense lines Ollie saw what Tiffany wanted.

**TO: Vivica Randolph, Jacob Zador**

Jacob she could handle. But Vivica? She was the biggest gossiper, fastest talker, and the one who hated Ollie the most at B-OCD.

"Okay, okay. I'll lay off. But that doesn't mean I can't insult you, got it? I won't insult you all that much, I'll lay off a little, but we still got to fight. Understand? I can't have people thinking I've teamed up with _you_…" she paused, "I can't have people thinking that _we're best friends_. It wouldn't be good- for either of us."

Tiffany considered this, then shook her head. "No deal. It's no insults or I tell everyone you happen to love a certain freak."

The Block girl gasped. "No. Okay, okay, I won't make fun of you. Or your group."

"Right." Tiffany nodded, happily accomplished. "And I suggest we sleep, I've got a soccer game tomorrow against the Waverly Academy Owls freshman varsity team."

Ollie nodded wearily, and shut the light off.

The clicking continued.

"Ugh!" she groaned.

"Sorry," Tiffany didn't sound sorry at all but shut her phone off.

Ollie stared at the ceiling.

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

The noise was driving her crazy. Every tick was a reminder that she couldn't sleep. The clock continued to tick as minutes went by.

One minute.

Tick.

Two minutes.

Tick.

Soon the slow breathing of Tiffany overlapped the noise and Ollie scrunched up her eyes and stared in the dark.

Tiffany was asleep!

And her phone was lit.

Snatching it quickly, Ollie slid the duvet over her head and flipped open the silver phone.

"FOUR NEW TEXTS"

Grinning, Ollie pressed 'view.'

The rest of the conversation showed on the screen.

**TIFFANY HAS SIGNED OUT OF GROUP CHAT.**

**TIFFANY HAS SIGNED IN GROUP CHAT.**

**TIFFANY**: hey!

**DANE**: hey!

**ALLY**: where'd u go?

**TIFFANY**: hd 2 shower.

**JECIKA**: o.

**TIFFANY**: yah.

**ALLY**: so?

**TIFFANY**: ?

**JECIKA**: "&…"

**TIFFANY**: & what?

**DANE**: b4 u left u said "&.."

**TIFFANY**: o! srry guys, don't remmber.

**DANE**: o.

**JECIKA**: that's k.

**ALLY**: got any details?

**TIFFANY**: deets on what?

**JECIKA**: u find her diary?

**DANE**: lmao!

**TIFFANY**: uh… no.

**JECIKA**: she let n e thin spill?

Ollie paused. That was Tiffany's chance to ruin her eighth grade year.

**TIFFANY**: um…

**ALLY**: c'mon u can tell us!

**DANE**: we won't tell!

**JECIKA**: yah!

**TIFFANY**: no. she ddnt tell me n e thing.

**DANE**: damn!

**ALLY**: D!

**DANE**: srry.

**JECIKA**: ok. well try n find sumthin out!

**TIFFANY**: srry guys, g2g. ollies pissed i'm typin.

**JECIKA**: T!

**DANE**: dnt go!

**ALLY**: wait!

**JECIKA**: Tiffany!

**TIFFANY HAS SIGNED OUT OF GROUP CHAT.**

Ollie dropped the phone back in it's spot, sighing with relief.

_But why hadn't she told?_


	7. author's note

**Friday, August 29, 2008**

**12:15 P.M.**

**Author's House**

**Author's Office**

I want to apologize for this. It probably showed up in your inbox (those who are subscribed to my story) and you got all squeally and were like, "HELLZ YEAH! ANOTHER CHAPTER!"

Or maybe that's just what I want you to do when you see a 'New Chapter' alert for my story.

ANY WHOO SIES.

Naw, tis just an authors note.

;-;

Wanted to let you all know there will NOT be another chapter for a while. Probably not until next weekend, Dx

Not because of writers block, but because I'll be super busy.

Tomorrow I have to practice for soccer, I'm having a friend sleep over, Sunday I'm practicing again, Monday my cousins are coming over, and Tuesday school starts.

I'll try SO hard to get the next chapter out. I really really will.

But you should know I'll probably only update all of my stories once every two weeks.

I AM SO SORRY FOR THAT.

I will try and write whenever I get the chance!

But unless I get all straight A's, I can't go to Europe!

I need to focus on my schoolwork.

And I made the JV1 (WOOT WOOT!) soccer team at my high school. I need to be really dedicated. And that means practice every day. (I'm a real life Kristen!)

I'm going to respond to a few reviews while I'm at it.

I'll copy and paste the review in, because that will make this longer, and at least it'll seem like a real story. D:

**Cela Fille: _I liked this chapter :) "Hahaha! 'I love Jacob Zador'? And, hahaha! 'Massie Block + Jacob Zador luv!' This is KILLER." Isn't it supposed to say 'Ollie Block + Jacob Zador luv!', though? Tiffany is really nice :D_**

OMG THANKKKK YOU. I AM SO STUPID Dx

See, this is what happens when you write about second generation kids. xD

I'm still getting the feel of the story, so I ALWAYS write Massie instead of Ollie and Claire instead of Tiffany. I can't help it! D:

BEEcausexoxo: love this chapter! it totally reminds me or massie and claire. i think it was supposed to but haha. anwyay i really hope u update quickly and stuff cuz i love thiss story so keep writing! -Bee

Yeah, that's sort of what I was going for, (:

**wildazkoda: _That was an interesting chapter, nice job. :-D_**

Thank you! I was so afraid people wouldn't like this chapter. Because, well, if I were to read Tiffany and Ollie having a sleepover I'd be like "DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA…" but there was only "DRAMA." I couldn't figure out what to do, and then I was like "BRAINFLASH" lol.

**gilmoregirlrock:** _**I really liked this story. I cannot wait til you update again.**_

Gilmore Girls rock ftw! And thank you, (:

L**olgirl:** _**Great chapter! I was kidding, just so you know : Heheh. I love how you had Tiffany say she had a game with the Waverly Owls tomorrow :. Update!**_

Rawr! You tricked me! Lol. I'm so gullible. And haha, yeah. I'm going to try and incorporate different series into this. Not by like, "Gossip Girl here, I spotted," blahblahblah. More like, "So did you hear? Jamie from Albert Einstein High School got caught screwing some guy behind the portables at blahblahblah" lol.

Annnnd finnnaaaalllly….

**TheCliqueMaj:** _**it's a good idea. but the couples aren't, Cam and Claire were meant to be, it just ruined the whole story when you mixed up the couples. write a new one with the PROPER couples.**_

This story literally made me glare at the screen for about five minutes.

Then I burst out laughing.

Thank you for the back-handed compliment along with about two insults.

That was sarcastic, in case you could not tell.

If you don't like the couples,

Don't read the story.

Simple as THAT.

I stated in the first chapter the couples. You didn't have to read the story until you go to the forth chapter, then make a complaint.

My story? My rules.

I LIKE the couples. So do the other people.

Would you rather it be a predictable story? With Cam and Claire, Massie and Derrick, Alicia and Josh, Kemp and Kristen, Plovert and Dylan? With their kids best friends for life? With absolutely no drama?

Because that's just STUPID.

No offense to anyone who has a story out there like that! Because I do not mean it like that.

I mean it like, I am ORIGINAL. At least, I try to be. I do not like to use the same couples everyone else does. I try to mix it up. That means my story stays the way it is.

And how dare you tell me to write it again? To write a new one?

You are NOT the boss of me.

The couples are FINE.

The story is FINE.

I get compliments every review!

You don't like it?

Don't read it.

Don't bother coming back to read the next chapters, because you will continue to insult my story and I do NOT need that.

How about you write a story? Hm? Instead of just reviewing and insulting.

And yeah, this is probably rude and childish of me to publish this for everyone to see.

BUT WHEN YOU PISS ME OFF, I GET RUDE. And guess what? According to everyone else, I AM childish. So let's do this my way, hmm?

So deal with it!

* * *

I want everyone to know I'm really not that mean, Dx

I am actually an incredibly nice person.

But you piss me off, you stay on my bad side.

I can hold a grudge for a long time.

So please, everyone, stay on my good side, (:

I can admit when I'm wrong, yes. But it takes me a long time to accept apologizes.

So trust me, stay on my good side. Otherwise, you're stuck, heh.

I love you all! Most, anyways. (:

Thank you for reviewing and sticking with the story.

I will try my best to get a chapter out later today, but after that… There probably will not be an update for a while.

Same goes for the rest of my stories.

**_I REALLY, TRULY, AM SO INCREDIBLY SORRY._**

Please please _**please**_ forgive me!


	8. chapter six

I REALLY AM A HORRIBLE LIAR. REALLY. I DON'T MEAN TO LIE BUT I SAY THE CHAPTER WON'T BE OUT FOR LIKE A WEEK AND WHALA.

A CHAPTER THAT NIGHT.

I REALLY NEED TO WORK ON MY TIME KEEPING SKILLS.

ANYWAYZ.

Thank you **everyone** who reviewed and stood up for me. This chapter is for you! Love ya, babes!

Also, I didn't proofread this chapter, because I wanted to get it out before I went downstairs to watch TV.

AND I REALLY WANT TO GET IT OUT BEFORE 10 OCLOCK

SO HERE.

* * *

**Saturday, September 11, 2038**

**1:24 P.M.**

**Westchester Skate Park**

**Outside The Fence**

Laurie slipped her iPhone into the back pocket of her cargo shorts and leaned against the fence. The chains clanged together and she winced at the noise. Sighing, she went over the goings-on of dinner in her head.

Laughing quietly when someone got dissed, frowning when she did. Her head played it on loop until she heard a crunch and her head snapped up.

Panicking, she squatted to hide herself.

"It's just me," a deep voice said.

"Carson!" she let out a breath she'd been holding and sagged against the fence, relieved. "I thought you were my mom!"

"Nope. Just me!"

"Well," Laurie stood, "next time you creep out of the shadows like that, feel free to announce yourself."

He smirked and stepped back in the shadows.

"Carson?"

"And now… the moment you've all been waiting for…" he stated in a deep sports-broadcaster voice, "Carson Lank!"

With that he burst out of the shadows, arms thrown wide.

She giggled and smacked muscley forearm.

"Aw, what a cute couple," a higher-pitched voice sneered, stepping into the streetlight's glow.

"Sophie!" Laurie grinned and gave her friend a hug.

"You're acting like we haven't seen each other in weeks," she smiled.

"Yeah, but after that dinner from hell I'm glad to see a friendly face."

"Hey!" Carson pouted. "I'm not friendly?"

"Not after you give me a heart attack, you aren't."

Sophie giggled. Her short blonde hair poof-ed out slightly at the tips, the navy blue streaks glinting. Her pale skin glowed against the dark night and her fit body bent over with laughter.

She squealed as a tan hand smacked her butt.

"Mwah, babes," Erick Jameson winked. Sophie leapt onto his back and rested her chin on his shoulders.

"Talk about a cute couple!" Laurie patted his arm.

"Hey, honey, you know which way I swing," he stated, eyeing Carson.

"And you know which way I swing, dude. So um, thanks but no thanks."

"Oh," Erick pouted. "Drat."

A silly laugh broke through the awkward silence and Amanda Evans stepped into their tight circle.

Her wavy brunette hair was put up in a messy pony tail. Her normal ice hockey stick was replaced with a skateboard, and her baggy polo hung loosely over her baggy cargo shorts.

"Yoooooooo." she drawled.

Nicole Logan stepped out and punched her in the shoulder, smiling at Erick.

"Hey, when'd you get your latest piercing?"

He shrugged, and pursed his lips in thought. The two snake bites jutted out slightly and reflected the light coming down on them. His latest piercing, a silver one with a navy ball at the end on his eyebrow jutted out. The area was slightly red.

"Um. Yesterday, around seven o'clock."

"You lie!" She gasped.

"No," he snickered and fingered it. "It hurts so bad though, ugh."

She smiled understandingly and touched her own eyebrow piercing.

Her own snakebite trembled when she bit her lip, and she raised her eyebrows in a suggestive fashion. The wind blew slightly and her blonde with black-strike coontails shifted. Her messy raised hair blew and she grabbed a hold of the black bandana tied around the top of her head.

"So," she stated, eyebrow still raised. "We skating or what? 'Cauz otherwise I want to go back to sleep."

Erick and Carson smiled, putting their hands together. Nicole jumped on them and they raised her over the chain-link fence. They heard her black DC's smack the ground as she dusted them off.

The two boys rolled their eyes and turned back to the three girls.

"Who next?"

Laurie stepped forward, but instead of jumping on the boys hands gripped the top of the fence and jumped. She heaved herself up and dropped over.

Grinning, she faced the two stunned boys.

"Can I have my skateboard, please?"

"Me too!" Nicole chimed in.

They grumbled and kicked the boards up into their hands, throwing them over the fence.

"Hey!" they squealed when they caught the boards.

"You know," Nicole stated, "if these had broken you'd owe us cash."

"Yeah, whatever."

The girls dropped their boards and raced off, abandoning all attempts at sneaking in.

"Hey, wait up!" Sophie cried, chasing after them.

"Yeah, dude!" Amanda whined.

Carson and Erick just shrugged and skated after them.

"So," Erick tried to make conversation with the all-around-hottie. "If you don't swing my way, who's do you swing?"

Carson blushed.

BLUSHED!

"Um, well, okay. Swear you won't tell?"

Erick nodded and held his pinky out.

"What the fuck?"

"It's for swearing. You wrap your finger around it and then I promise I won't tell. It's a pinky promise."

Carson rolled his eyes and skated to a stop. "Fine, whatever." He wrapped his muscular pinky around Erick's manicured one and he stared solemnly into his eyes.

"Okay, you swear?"

"Swear."

"Swear on skating."

"I swear on skating."

"Good."

Carson yanked his hand away and quickly started skateboarding again.

"So! Who?"

He leaned into Erick's ear and whispered.

"_Ollie_."

* * *

DUN DUN DUN CLIFFHANGER.

REVIEW PLZ.

Thanks, (:


	9. chapter seven

WOW. I REALLY DO NEED TO WORK ON MY TIMEKEEPING SKILLS.

KAY, LAST CHAPTER. FOR A WHILE. I THINK. DON'T HOLD ME TO THAT BECAUSE OBVIOUSLY I CAN'T KEEP PROMISES ON WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT.

Thank you everyone for reviewing! ILY3

* * *

**Saturday, September 11, 2038**

**12:35 P.M.**

**OCD**

**Basketball Courts**

Brooklyn ran and jumped into a group hug of her _bestest_ friends.

"We won!" she screamed.

They congratulated her on an the awesome game-winning-basket and she smiled a hundred-watt-smile.

Her best friends were her life.

Abby Barton, though she hated sports, was at Brooklyn's game to support her. The five foot four blonde green eyed beauty whipped her phone out and quickly blasted 'Low'

_Shawty had them apple bottom jeans_

_Boots with the fur_

_The whole club was looking at her_

_She hit the floor_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

_Them baggy sweat pants_

_And the Reebok's with the straps_

_She turned around and gave that big booty a smack_

_She hit the floor_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got…_

"LOW, LOW, LOW, LOW, LOW, LOW, LOW, LOW!" they shouted, smiling and being carefree.

They finished the dance, clutching their jeans and pointing at their feet, twisting and spinning and crouching down. Boys whoop-ed when they turned and leaned forward, smacking their butts.

Abby replayed the song and the B-OCD Signals quickly joined in, dancing around.

The guys stood there, grinning and filming the once-in-a-lifetime dance.

"So. _Hot_." Jacob Zador grinned and leaned back on the wall.

"Dude! I know!" his buddy, Jamie Kang smacked his arm.

Brooklyn wiped her forehead and walked towards the water cooler, laughing.

Jamie pushed Jacob toward her. "Talk to her, man!"

He frowned, eyes wide. "Nu uh!"

Jamie gave him another shove and Jacob smashed right into her. The plastic cup flew out of her hands, drenching the floor in water.

"Oops!" he apologized. "I'm sorry!"

"It's okay," she laughed. "I'm Brooklyn."

"Yeah, I know."

Jamie rolled his eyes at his best friend and elbowed him in the back.

"I mean, uh, I'm Jamie."

She rolled her eyes happily. "Yeah, I know. I mean, uh…" she mimicked.

He pushed her lightly. "Oh, shut up."

They both laughed and Jamie smiled.

"Job well done," he congratulated himself.

Then he jumped into the group of girls dancing and whooped with delight.

Shawn Ty grabbed his hands and danced with him, spinning and twirling. Her platinum hair wiped a boy across the face and she didn't apologize. She blinked her purple-eyes (courtesy of Tinsley Carmichael Color Contacts) and then pushed him away, reaching for her crush Sean instead. The tan swimmer picked her up and spun her in the air. He caught her effortlessly (must be thanks to those toned arms and six pack!) and swung her up to sit on his shoulders.

Jamie frowned and then turned to Katey White, who's large boobs were shimming with the rest of her body. Her platinum blonde hair fanned out and he caught her by the shoulders. She twirled around, uncaring that her crush Chase Long was staring straight at her. She may like him, yes, but that doesn't mean she can't have fun with other guys while he plucked up courage to ask her out! Jamie reached to pick her up, but Chase stood between them suddenly and was dancing with the gorgeous beauty.

Jamie stomped his foot in frustration when Abby Barton grabbed him. She was dancing with both him and her boyfriend, Noah. Noah grimaced at the new boy and begun dancing even harder to impress his girl.

"Whatever," Jamie stated, walking away.

That's when he spotted her.

Gorgeous. Amazing.

Her tan skin was standing out amongst a gang of pale boys and she beckoned him over with a cocked finger. Her nails were Frenched but with navy blue instead of a pale pink. She was barefoot, and he noticed her toenails painted the same way. A navy sailors outfit, adapted to a dress hung tightly to her body. She wore a navy beret on her head and silver bangles adorned her arms. On her neck hung silver dog tags, which slammed into her body every time she twisted.

Jamie walked over confidently and stepped inside the circle. Her eyes (navy blue, of course, and he couldn't help wondering if they were that way with contacts) scanned him over quickly and she smiled.

His tight Diesel jeans moved perfectly with his legs, and an old belt buckle from the 90s Nintendo gleamed. He wore a long sleeved white tee, which flexed with his arms. His black hair shook slightly when Jamie danced, and his dark brown eyes (so dark they almost looked black) smiled.

She grabbed his arms and they moved quickly and fast to the new song, and the now slinking away boys glared at them.

"So what's your number," Jacob asked her when the dancing started to wind down and they could speak without yelling.

"718-738-9724"

He tapped it in lightly, grinning when he pressed "Enter."

"Thanks!"

He looked up to see her being pulled away.

"Sorry!" she frowned. "Guess my friends want to celebrate. Text me later!"

Jamie approached when he saw his friend looking down.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nuttin. Who was Ms. Sailor over there?"

"That's K."

"K… what?"

"I don't know. She just told me to call her K. But look!" he cried, flaunting his phone in his buddies face. "I got the number!"

"I bet it's fake."

"Nu uh!"

Jacob dialed in the number in his phone and pressed send.

_Rinng_..

"Hello." Jamie's face lit up. "This is not the person you were trying to call. This is the _Rejection Hotline_."

Jacob burst out laughing.

"Dude, she so dogged you."

"Oh shut up!" he punched the Zador kid in the shoulder and red-faced, walked away.


	10. chapter eight

HEY GUYS! I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! Yay! Now, I know you all completely hate me. I don't blame you. I made you wait 2-3 months for this chapter. And it kind of sucks. Because I'm still introducing the characters. I got caught up in a LOT of crap and I apologize. But here is an actual update. I love you ALL. Thank you for sticking with me, and reviewing. You guys are the bomb. (:

* * *

**Saturday, September 11, 2038**

**4:30 P.M.**

**Marvil Household**

**Abby's Bedroom**

**ABBY**: meeting n 10

**KATE**: there

**ASHLEIGH**: ok

**HANNA**: got it

**CAYDEN**: assemble!

Abby cracked up at Cayden's text. The spunky brunette superstar could always make her smile. And today was no exception.

The 'meeting in 10' text was a joke among them. Their little group was called the 51's by everyone. Every girl in their clique was a total ten. Minus Abby, who was a total eleven. Voted to be hotter then the scale could count by the freshman and sophomore boy's class, her beauty confirmed the statement.

With everyone expected shortly, Abby pressed a button on the wall.

"Marcie?" she tried.

"Yes, Ms. Marvil?" the sweet lady's voice replied.

Abby cleared her throat. "Can you bring up some snacks, please? The girls will be here soon."

"Of course." A soft click told Abby that she'd hung up.

The brunette grinned and collapsed on her bed. The giant dark-wood four-poster bed took up almost 1/4th of her room space. But she didn't care. The sea-foam-green bedspread matched her eyes and the dark wood matched her hair. She snatched up a goose-feather pillow and placed it beneath her head, relaxing for a short second.

There was a knock on the door and Abby jolted up.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaat?" she whined, glancing at the clock.

"It's us!"

She jumped off the bed and ran for the nearest mirror.

"Um…. Just a sec!"

Her hands flew at ultra-speeds as she braided her now-messy locks.

"Okay!" she grinned as she yanked open the door. A rush of Clinique Happy flooded her nostrils as Cayden Durk attacked her in a giant hug.

"You!" she bellowed. "My mom wants to talk to you!"

"Oh…..kay?"

Cayden gripped her arm and led her down the steps. Hadley Durk waited there, arm slung around her skateboarder husband.

"Hey," she purred.

"Hadley! It's nice to see you," Abby smiled and embraced her best friend's mom.

"How would you like to be in a photo shoot?" Wow. We know somebody who doesn't beat around the bush.

"Sebastian awesome!" she shouted. "I'd love to!"

Cayden hopped up and down. The other girls rolled her eyes.

"She didn't even ask about us!" Kate whispered.

"I know!" Hanna whispered back.

"Total queen B," Ashleigh hissed, glancing at the back of Abby's head.

"Oh," Cayden turned. "You guys are invited, too." She winked as if she had heard them.

The three girls lowered this heads in shame.

"Oops." Hanna breathed.

"Fantastic," Hadley smiled. "It's at noon tomorrow. Be there at 10. It's at the local skate park. Leave your hair straightened and down. No need to apply makeup or figure out what to wear- clothes will be picked out and ready for you and there will be make up artists there. I expect to see you all." She gave a wink, blew a kiss, and they were out the door.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Hanna grabbed everyone in a giant group hug. "We're gonna be MODELS!" she screamed.

Ashleigh and Abby grabbed her hands and jumped up and down, giggling.

"So, wait," Kate spun Abby around. "Why did you call us over?"

"It's not important anymore!" She shouted happily. "Let's go up to my room. I just got the CUTEST clothes!"

They squealed and raced up the polished wood stairs, tripping over their heels and running into the banister.

* * *

YES THIS WAS JUST A FILLER CHAPTER.

Just be happy you got a chapter, k? x D

I'll have the new chapter up hopefully tonight or tomorrow!


End file.
